ソニックとセガオールスターレーシング：アレックスキッドの物語
by World Gaming Novelist
Summary: 日本語版


第1章

かつて、そこに14歳だったアレックスキッド、若き王子が、だった彼の母、女王パトリシア、そして彼の父、王トールとプラネット牡羊座に住んでいた。彼は3人の兄、26歳のキングIgul、プリンスEgle、18歳、プリンス15歳Ugle、、12歳の妹、アレクシア王女を、持っていた。アレックスキッドはゲームじゃんけん（ロック、紙、はさみ）で非常に良好であった。彼アーチ宿敵は、グレートをジャンケン、と彼の手先、ストーンヘッド、シザーヘッド、用紙頭だった。アレックスは彼の生活の中で多くの冒険を持っていた。

生命は地球上の牡羊座偉大だった。しかし、ある日、プラネット牡羊座の多くの人々が奇妙な病気に苦しむようになりました。 34000の人々はそれで死亡し、67000は非常に、非常に病気になった。アレクシア王女、アレックスキッドの姉は病気の多くの犠牲者の一人であった。アレックスは彼が彼女が持って病気についての彼の両親に話したことを心配していた "まあ、彼女は強くなると思います...彼女ではないだろうか？" "私は、アレックスを知らない。"女王パトリシアは懸念に答えた。医師は数日後に彼女に会いに来て、彼女は3週間で死ぬだろうと王室に語った。アレックスは彼の人々のための薬を買うためにお金を集めるのに苦労しました。彼がブースを試してみましたが、それはうまくいきませんでした。どちらも（彼は多くを盗んでいるところを捕まった。）銀行から盗んでなかった。彼はあっても、彼女が死亡した場合、彼は、アレクシア王女の死のせいだろうとキングトールに言われました。

時間が不足していた。しかし、ある日、アレックスキッドはセガオールスターレーシンググランプリの広告を見ました。それはトーナメントのチャオカップだった。彼はまた、彼は賞金として$ 1,00000,00000,00000を得ることができるだろう全体のグランプリ、チャオカップなど、レースに勝つことによって判明！甘い！アレックスは思った。たぶん私は、私の人々を救うチャンスがある！その直後、アレックスキッドは彼の携帯電話、SupakoオートバイとPedicopterをつかんで、惑星メビウスのロケット船に飛び乗った。彼は最終的にメビウスに到着したとき、それは夜の時間だったとグランプリに申し込んだ。彼は夜のためにしゃれたホテルに立っていた。

翌朝、アレックスは、目が覚めた朝食を食べ、グランプリに彼Pedicopterに乗った。しかし、彼は十分にPedicopterが高く維持するためにブースト与えなかったので落ちた。彼は飛行機に墜落し、平面上にキツネを見た。 "ど - かあなたがしているかあなたは昨晩グランプリにサインアップしましたか？"キツネは言いました。 "私の名前はアレックスキッド。私は不思議と致命的な病気に苦しんでいる惑星の牡羊座の私の人々を救うためにこのグランプリに入るよ。"アレックスは一瞬一時停止し、すぐに尋ねた？ "あなたの名前は何ですか？" "私はマイルスのテイルスProwerよ。私は10歳といいメカニックだ。私は飛行機が大好きです！ソニックは私の人生の中で彼と他の出場者に追いつくことを試みることをお勧めので、私は、このレースに入るよ。"テイルスが終わったように、青いハリネズミが右によって彼の青い車を運転した。"ソニック！"尾は青いハリネズミに呼びかけた。 "名前のソニック。ソニック·ザ·ヘッジホッグ！"ソニックは彼に気付いて、アレックスキッドに自分自身を紹介した。 "テイルス、あなたはそれを作った嬉しい！"ソニックはテイルスに呼びかけた。テイルスはくすくす笑った。ソニックは15歳の青いハリネズミだった。彼が着ていた彼の赤と白のスニーカーにそんなに早く感謝を走った。アレックスは、それが誰であったか見てきたように、彼はテールの飛行機から飛び降りたと駆け寄っ。 "ねえ、私はあなたを認識！"彼は叫んだ。 "あなたは、セガの新しいマスコットになって、私を残しました。"彼はソニックと語った。彼はタバコに火をつけた "まあ、"ソニックは言った。 "はい...それは任天堂のマスコット、マリオに対抗するためだった..."アレックスキッドは、彼は泣きとすすり泣き、彼の家族、プラネット牡羊座のロイヤルファミリーに逃げセガ·エンタープライズから走ったその瞬間を思い出した。 "はい、私はその瞬間、ソニックを覚えています私がその時に彼と一緒に競争することができない相当の罰として、その脂肪イタリアろくでなしの配管工を皆殺しにしたい！"彼は怒りの中で述べている。 "申し訳ありませんが、仲間というのが起こりそうではありません。"ソニックは答えた。すぐに声が響いた。注意、注意！セガオールスターレーシングチャオカップグランプリは10分で開始されます！レーサーは、トラック1のあなたのポジションに取ってください：鯨のラグーンを！全6レーサーはこの発表を聞いて、すぐに彼らの開始位置にオーバー行きました。 "まあ、アレックスは、"テイルスはアレックスキッドに語った。 "...あなたが戻ってソニックの名声を盗むことができるかどうか見てみましょう。"アレックスキッドはうめいた。 "私がグランプリを獲得したことがないかもしれません..."

第2章

"私は、テイルス少し不安だ。"アレックスはうめいた。 "私は私の人生で戦ったことがない。"良い点、アレックス。私と私の友人は、一日で戻っバビロンルージュで優勝した。それは、私はその時、私の人生でレースは初めてだった。 "アナウンサーが10をカウントダウンとしてテイルスは彼のエンジンは準備をしていた。アレックスキッドは彼Supakoオートバイを降りて、彼のエンジンをかけた。アナウンサーが叫んだときに、" GO！ " 、アレックスはセガの文字の海にズーム。彼はボナンザブラザーズ、シェンムーから亮葉月、ジェットセットラジオからのビート、そしてソニックとテイルスから渡された。アレックスキッドが3位で動いていた。これまでのところは良い...彼思考。テイルスは、いくつかのホバリングコンテナを指さした。 "これらのコンテナはあなたにレーサーを遅くする特殊な武器を与えます"と、彼は、ズームインアレックス。アレックスを告げ、コンテナをつかんだ。彼は3爆弾ロケットを持って内側に彼は2レーサーでロケット弾を発射かつ迅速に最初のトラック全体に1位になった。しかし、すぐに、ソニックは追い上げましたが、彼はアレックスキッドが使用され、彼にそれを発射し同じ爆弾を発射した。彼はスピードアップとソニックでミサイルを撃つために彼のPedicopterを使用するように打つと決めてしまった彼の車が燃え上がるたように。ソニックは鈍化しました。アレックスキッドは彼Pedicopterで空中高く、1位に3周目を終えたように、ソニックの車が瞬時に吹き飛ばした。彼は空気中で非常に高いだったし、彼に落ちていた運命そうアレックスはソニックにPedicopterを投げたから飛び降りと礁湖に落ちた。

ソニックは突然彼がもう下がり、安全にアレックスキッドからPedicopterを使用して上陸していないと感じていた。 "うわー、ソニック！"テイルスは安堵で叫んだ。 "私はアレックスが死からあなたを保存しただけでうれしいです！"アレックスキッドがあったところ、突然、アナウンサーは疑問に思いました。彼は本格的アップ車をチェックしていたとして、ソニックは彼に言った、 "最後の時間私は、彼を見た" "...彼は私に彼Pedicopterを投げ、ラグーンに落ちた。"テイルスは、ショックを受けて、これを聞いて、彼の水泳のゴーグルとフィンをつかんだ。 "すべてのレーサーが、あなたはトラック2を待たなければならない。第一の場所でこのレースに勝ったアレックスキッドは、クジラのラグーンに落ちた。"彼は彼のゴーグルとフィン上に置くようにテイルスは言った。 "私は今、ここに、彼を取得するためにここにダイビングだ！"彼は深呼吸をしインチ鳩

テイルスはアレックスキッドを取得するために、深いラグーンで、ダウンして泳いだ。水は非常に暗くはありませんでしたが、テイルスがシャチに襲われているように見えた。けがを防ぐために、テイルスは即座に彼の肺が破裂するように感じ、一番下まで泳いで続けた。彼はすぐに赤と黄色のジャンプスーツの一部に気づいた。テイルスはジャンプスーツに泳いで、それがラグーンで、無意識に横たわって、アレックスキッドだった。テイルスはアレックスと一緒に表面まで泳いだ。彼らは勝利し、空気を切らし表面に上昇した。ソニックを含む4つの他のレーサーは、誇らしげに見えた。テイルスは彼のフィンとゴーグルと足ひれを脱いで、そして背中に彼の靴を入れて、アレックス口対口人工呼吸を行った。アレックスは目を覚ましたとつぶやいた "Ⅰ午前どこ..？"テールは、彼に言った、 "なぜ、あなたはホエール·ラグーンにいたが、私はあなたを救うために飛び込んだ。"ソニックは "我々はあなたが生きているラッキーだけ嬉しいです！"と叫んだ皆が声援を送った。しかし、すぐにソニックは悪い考えを持っていた。 "私は唯一のアレックス、私はあなたを気にかけていることに横たわっていた...私は横たわっていた！"彼は悪の中で述べている。

一方、背中の惑星牡羊座で、ロイヤルファミリーはアレックスキッドがグランプリを獲得することを期待してまだあった。 "お母さん？"アレクシア王女は尋ねた。 "それは、私の病気の姫は何ですか？" "私たちの兄弟、プリンスアレックスキッドから任意の単語？"女王パトリシアが心配でニュースを見ました。 "彼についてはまだないニュースは、私の親愛なる..." "まあ、彼はより良い私が今持っているこの病気で死ぬよ他もうすぐ来るかと思います！"女王は窓の外を見て、自分自身に言った、 "アレクシア王女が死亡した場合...それはあなたのせいでしょう...！"プリンスEgleはすぐに恐怖にアレクシアの寝室に駆けつけ。 "ママ、何が起こったのかと思います！" "それは、プリンスEgleは何ですか？" "Ugle ... Ugleの..." "あなたがしてくださいさて、もし、ニュースを吐き出す！" "UGLE'Sはくそ、今病気を得ました！"

雪の風景を見出しながらバック惑星メビウスに、セガオールスターチャオカップグランプリで6レーサーは夜のための冬の山小屋で立っていた。彼らはオンドリスーツ、ビリー·ハッチャーの少年が出会った。 "こんにちは、私はビリー·ハッチャーよ！あなたは、今夜このバンガローに滞在することになるだろう。"誰もが自分のロッジの部屋に着くと、ソニックはテイルスに尋ねた、 "あなたは夜の私の部屋で私と一緒にしたくないか？"テイルス "ソニック、無感謝を私はしてみたいが、私はアレックスキッドと一緒に時間を費やす必要は感じています"と答えていません"アレックスキッド？その雌？HA！夜、彼と一緒に時間を費やして頑張ってください！"ソニックは貧弱に笑って、アレックスはすぐに泣き始めインチ彼が得たとして、彼のドアを閉めた。"テイルスは...なぜソニックはそう私に意地悪されている？"テイルスは、彼が一日で戻っマリオに対抗することができなかったことを彼に教育を受けたが、彼は非常にハンサム、素晴らしいAriean少年だったことを知ってみましょう。 "アレックス、夜のために私の部屋で私と一緒に私はあなたが家の新しいエピソードを見てもらおう。"

その夜、ソニックが彼の部屋のホテルのテレビで、映画スピードレーサーを見ていた、とアレックスキッドとテイルスとして彼らの部屋で、ハウスを見ていたとして、アレックスキッドの携帯電話が鳴った。リングは彼のテーマソングの曲になった。アレックスキッドは答え、それは彼のお父さん、キングトールだった。 "はい、お父さん、それは何ですか？" "私は、これを認めて、あなたを伝えるために王子アレックスキッドを憎む、しかし..." "うん？" "...だけでなく、病気の私たちの王女、当社の他の王子である、Ugleは現在、病気を持っている！" "何かあなたは何を言いました、お父さん？" "あれは誰ですか？"テイルスは彼に尋ねた。 "ああ、！あなたは牡羊座のロイヤルファミリーの子供たちの2を保存する必要がありますしてください！" "ひどいですね、お父さん！私はすぐに自宅だろう、大丈夫か私は約束します！"アレックスは携帯電話を切った。 "誰だ？"テイルスは不思議そうに言った。 "それは私のお父さん、牡羊座の惑星の王であった。" "どうしてそのような電話でびびる来る？"彼はベッドの上に横たわっているテイルスは言った。 "Y'seeの尾、まだ苦しんでいるのは、そこに、この奇妙な病気は、牡羊座は、私の惑星上だし、それはこれまで以上に私の人は病状作っている！多くが死んだと、より多くのです！"アレックスは彼に言った。 "ロイヤルファミリーでも、私の妹と私の兄弟の一人が病気である！しかし、私はないんだよ！そして、私はこのグランプリをやっている理由です！私は人々を救うためにこれをやっている！"アレックスは言った。 "しかし、あなたはあまりにも、それをキャッチします怖くないですか？"テイルスは尋ねた、その瞬間のために一時停止し、その後、彼は言った、 "...まあ、私はそれは、少なくとも2009年の豚インフルエンザの背中のように致命的ではないことを推測している..." "いいえ、テイルス。これは悪いです。" "あなたは、アレックスが何を意味するのですか？" "それは私がちょうどあなたに言ったことだ！"テイルスは、唖然とし、彼を見て言った、 "あなたはこのカップを勝てば何をするつもりですか？"アレックスキッドは、 "私はこのカップを獲得した場合、私はチャオカップ、賞金を獲得し、人々の私の病気のレースのために薬に賞金を使うことにします！"と答えたアレックスはこれを言って終わったように、彼がトイレに乱入し、彼の歯を磨いて、ベッドに登った。彼は彼の頭を覆った。テイルスは彼が彼と一緒にショーの残りの部分を見たいと思わなかった驚いたので、彼は彼の歯を磨いてベッドに飛び込んだ。

第3章

その夜遅く、午前1時、皆が眠っていた時、ソニックは、彼の部屋から出てこっそりテイルスとアレックスキッドの部屋にドアを開けてエンジンをこっそり。彼はアレックスキッドの睡眠を見て、彼に触れようとした。相変わらず好奇心、彼はベッドのシーツを脱いだが、アレックスは裸と恐怖で悲鳴を上げていたことに気づいた。ビリー·ハッチャーはすぐに言って、ドアをノックしました "があるのだ？"おっと！それはビリー·ハッチャーです！ソニックは思った。私は皮を得た！彼が隠しながら、ビリーハッチャーはドアをノックダウンし、懐中電灯で部屋を調べた。しかし、彼はすぐにアレックスキッドのベッドの下にいくつかの青を見た。これは、ソニック·ザ·ヘッジホッグだった。 "あなたのメーカー、ビリー·ハッチャーを満たすために準備します。"ソニックは床の底から出てクロールし、彼に銃を指摘した。ビリー·ハッチャーは、彼が持っていた銃で疑い深く見た。彼は寝室のルールを見て、 "ルール＃7：すべてでは許されていません銃を"と言うルールをお読みください。彼はソニックになって、彼に言った、 "我々はここで銃を許可していない！"彼はこのことを言ったとしてではなく、ソニックは彼に6弾を発射し、彼を撃墜し、彼を殺す。彼がそれらの前髪を聞いたように、テイルスは恐怖ですぐに目が覚めた、と周りを見回した、怖がって、混乱。ソニックはいくつかのスリーピー·爆弾を降りて、テイルスのベッドの上でそれらを植えました。彼らは爆破したように、ソニックは彼に言った、 "あなたは何も見えなかったので、！クククをスリープ状態に戻ります！"そして彼の部屋に部屋から出てズーム。テイルススリーピー爆弾からガスを製錬として、彼はだるいし始め、その後崩壊した。

翌朝、アレックスキッドが目を覚ますと、あくびをした。 "私は起きてるよ..."彼は疲れた感じ、と述べた。彼はベッドで寝てテイルスに気づいて言った、 "私はそれはまだ、立ち上がっていない時だと思う。"彼はTHXと呼ばれるDVDを降りると思ったが、はい、これは完全に彼を起こします！彼はDVDプレーヤーにそれをポップし、テレビ画面に "デジタル最適なビデオとオーディオパフォーマンスのためのマスター"と言って黒い画面に青い四角形を示し、怖いノイズは飾るとして、それがサスペンスと怖い深い注意を始め、テイルスはすぐ目が覚めた彼は悪夢を持っているかのように、怖いと混同しないでください。 "I-I-HA HA！私はあなたを目が覚めた！"アレックスキッドは笑った。しかし、テイルスが怒って、彼を叱ってしまった、 "これは笑い事ではない！"しかし、その後、テイルスはただ唖然とアレックスキッドを見つめた後、ソニックの部屋に突進した。 "ソニックは、我々は話をする必要があります。"

アレックスはすぐに昨夜からビリー·ハッチャーの死んだ血まみれの体に気づきました。彼は血液丸まっ悲鳴を叫んだ後、急に泣きだした。テイルスとソニックが部屋に駆け込んできて泣き、死んだビリー·ハッチャーにアレックス次のを見つけました。"これはただ恐ろしいです！"アレックスは彼のすすり泣きを通して言いました。 "なぜ、誰かがこのような、猛烈な、ひどい、違法なことをするでしょうか？"ソニックはくすくすと肩をすくめた、テイルスは彼に嫌な顔をした、怒って、 "あなたは、彼を殺さなかった？"と言って、地面に彼を打ち負かす。アレックスは、彼がこれを行うに見て、泣きました "彼は、テイルスに値するに何をした？" "ビリーを殺して、そしてあることのための罰はとてもあなたに意味するように、それは彼が必要としたものだ！"テイルスはアレックスを見て、言った。彼は時計を見て、トラック2は20分で始まることを知っていた。 ！ "アレックスキッドの私はそれが我々がこのグランプリのトラック2のための準備をしていたことについての時間だと思う：！つららバレー"テイルスは、ロッジの外に駐車彼Supakoオートバイにアレックスキッドを急いで彼にいくつかの手袋とコートを与えた。 "ここでは、アレックスにこれらを置く。あなたがそれらを使用する必要があります。"アレックスは疑い深く手袋とコートを見て言った、 "なぜ、私はそれらを必要としますか？" "あなたはここにフリーズしたくない、かそれはここで冬あなたですよ！"アレックスが突然屋外ロッジのスピーカーが冬季むかし、フランシス·ラングフォードの曲を再生すると聞きました。 "ここで私はビリー·ハッチャーの音楽を期待していた..."彼はつぶやいた。

あなたは愛12月の種類ではないか  
陽気な雪の鐘はチャイムとき？  
私たちは、冬時に一度だけ一緒にいる。

一つ一つの雪片下がり  
背筋ジングルを再生！  
かつて冬の天候に応じて素敵。

"まあ、それはまだ12月ではありません！"アレックスキッドは言った。 "それはここで12月だが、それは7月のバックホームだ！"テイルスは彼に知らせてください。ソングは演奏を続けた。

凍結した池では人々が揺れている。  
恋人、気にしない？  
我々は、2つの栗の牝馬の後ろそりもっと楽しみがあるでしょう。

私たちが言うときに "さよなら、12月！"  
陽気な鐘はもはやチャイムはありません。  
私たちは、冬時に一度だけ覚えているだろう。

アレックスは彼の上着と手袋を乗った、彼のバイクに飛び乗ったとつららの谷に向かって、他の5選手は同じでした。レースのために10分早く、彼らがそこに着いたとして開始します。アレックスキッドはソニックは、青の冬のコートでは、トラックの上に来ました。 "ソニック！"彼は叫んだ。 "...しかし、あなたの車は少し時間が戻って爆破しなかったのですか？" "これはアレックス、でした...しかし、私はそれを修正しました。私もそれに新しいモーターを入れた。" "だから、その手段·？" "そうだね、キッド。私は今、あなたよりも速いんだよ！"アレックスは怒って、彼に中指を与えた、それだけになって、尾を告げ、幸せな気分で、 "私はあなたがこのレース、テイルスにあなたのベストを尽くすことを望む！" "私も、あなたのベストを尽くすアレックスを願っています！"尾は背中と呼ばれる。アレックスはテイルスとソニックと一緒に彼のエンジンをかけた。彼は "私はあなたが勝つんじゃないか！私は牡羊座の惑星の王子だ！"、ソニック怒鳴ら

アナウンサーは "GO！"叫んだとして、6レーサーはロケットのようにズーム。でも、ソニックは追い上げた。すべてのレーサーがホバリングコンテナをつかんだ。アレックスキッドは、彼は、コンテナの1つから得て、氷の洞窟に、2位にスピードブーストを使用していました。テイルスは、4位で、彼の飛行機から竜巻を送信すると、そこは、それぞれ3位と1位の両方で、ビートと亮を一掃した。 "くそ、テイルス！" Ryoは送り出さ竜巻の尾で叫んだ。 "ヨ！あなたは、私たちにテイルスこのハードでなければならない？"ビートは叫んだ。ソニックは、5位で、彼らに雪玉を投げた。ペアはお互いに激突倒れてよかったペアのどの主張した。彼らは、5番目と6番目の場所にすぐにあった。氷の洞窟の中で、第一の場所で、アレックスキッドのバイクは滑って氷のトラックに沿ってスライドさせる。 "いいえ、Supako！あなたは私を失敗あえてしないでください！"アレックスは洞窟の中に危険なハザードやキラーつららの明確な操縦。彼はほぼトラブルにあった。ソニックは追い上げた。アレックスキッドはソニックで雪玉を投げ、高速化し続けた。テイルスは彼の飛行機の翼はミサイルに飛ばされました。翼は氷の洞窟の黒の深みに落ちた。彼がフィニッシュラインを通過としてアレックスキッドは再び勝利した。第三に勝ったソニックは、とても怒っていた。ビートとRyoは主張し続けた。ボナンザブラザーズ、第四は、彼らの車の中で殴り合いになった。テイルスは2位でフィニッシュしたが、不穏な質問をした： "？どこに翼がだ"

第4章

誰もがショックでテイルスを見た。 "私は飛行機の翼を見つけることができません。それは引きちぎられている必要があります。それはどこにありますか？"テイルスは尋ねた。アレックスキッドは彼のオートバイを降りて、彼に歩み寄り。 "私はあなたの尾をお手伝いします...しかし、我々は山の登山用具が必要なのでしょうか？それはかなり暗いと洞窟の奥だ。" "ああ、男。それは私のお金の800リングだ！"テイルスは疑いの中で述べている。 "OK、OK、しかし、私は、最初の機器を取得する必要があります。"テイルスはアイテムを取得するために店に走った。 10分後に、尾とアレックスは登山ロープスイムゴーグルとフィンに乗った。 "それは我々があまりにも、そこに深層水を見つけることが考えられます。"テイルスはすぐに追加しました。 2分後に、尾とアレックスは、トラック上の氷の洞窟に設定。彼らは翼が落ちた場所に気づいた。 "レッツそこに降りて翼を見つけて下さい！"テイルスはアレックスに語った。アレックスキッドはロープのフックを降りて、尾は背中の上に登った。彼らは洞窟の闇の深さに12メートルを下っていった。彼らは、下の水の巨大なプールを下に気づいた。テイルスは彼の黄色のウェットスーツ（水が冷たかったので）、ゴーグル、フィンをつけて、上着を脱いだ。アレックスキッドは彼のコートを続けたが、任意の水泳機器を持っていませんでした。テイルスは深呼吸すると、スプラッシュとに飛び込んだ。すべての彼の勇気を勢揃いアレックスは、空中に跳躍し、水は彼が全体飲み込むことができました。

アレックスキッドは彼の目を開いて、ウェットと氷の環境を調査した。彼がやって下に尾を見て "ここにおいで！"ジェスチャー。彼は、テールの信号を守って、彼まで泳いだ。テイルスは水を介してアレックスに合図した。ペアは、氷のような障害物や危険を泳いだ。ペアは空気が不足したように、尾は下から来て、いくつかの気泡を指摘した。彼とアレックスキッドは泡に泳いだし、そこに息を呑んだ。テイルスはすぐにドアに気づいたし、それに泳いだ。彼は、 "さあドアに取得しましょう ！"でしたジェスチャーとアレックスは彼に泳いだ。彼らは部屋の中で右側に、その下の表面を見たとき、彼らは表面で発見...テイルスの飛行機の翼を！テイルスは、水から出てきた彼のゴーグルを脱いだ、と翼を手にした。 "だから、それはあなたがレースであなたの飛行機の中で失われた翼ですか？"アレックスは尋ねた。 "確かに、アレックスです！"彼は水の中に戻ってきたように尾が答えた。彼らは再び水に浸漬し、直前のような危険と氷のような水を通って泳いだ。アレックスキッドは、彼らが泳いでいましたしながら運ば翼尾にしがみついた。彼らは水から出てきたように、アレックスはミサイルが飛行機の翼をやめることができるか疑問に思っていた。それにもかかわらず、尾は背中の上に登ると、彼らが戻って登ることに彼に言った。

戻るプラネット牡羊座で、病気が悪化しました。ロイヤルファミリーでは、プリンスUgleは泣いて、彼女のひざにダウン女王パトリシアと即座に死亡していた。アレクシア王女は行くための唯一の6日間があった。 67000の人口は... 43000 Arieansにまで急落していたそれらのより多くが死亡した、またはその病気の欠如と他の惑星の探索で、惑星を離れることにした。 "ああ、ファック、親愛なる主よ..."彼が死んで悲しんだとしてUgleにわたってキングトールは、彼の目に涙を浮かべて、つぶやいた。プリンスEgleと女王パトリシア、彼女の腕の中で保持アレクシア王女はまた、同様に、彼らの目に涙を浮かべて、彼の上に悲しんだ。 "彼女は、右、お母さん死んだら責任はアレクシア王女の死のため王子アレックスキッドにはまだですか？" Egleは "それはアレックスのせいかどうか、若い王子になるかどうかすぐに分かっていない。"彼のすすり泣きの女王に尋ねキングトールはそれが不明であったことを女王パトリシアと合意した。 "これはただ恐ろしいです..."アレクシアはただ涙に破裂する前に、静かに言った。メイン王国の町の郊外にあるお城では、家族の長男、妻、女王ジュニパーとその赤ちゃん、プリンスセバスチャンキッドキングIgulは、タイトルの記事で新聞を見て、 "王子は王室に病気で亡くなってい、同じ家族の中で姫は王子Ugleの死について "行くために同じ病気未満で週を持っています。記事を読んだ後、Igleは "それは多くの死者の雲まで飛ぶように多くの心が壊れている可能性があり" "古いと言って、言って、地球の主要な町を見て窓の外を見て、彼の膝に降りて、静かに泣いている。

テイルスとアレックスキッドが戻ってくるために戻って地球上のメビウス、ソニックと他のレーサーはまだ待っていた。彼らがいた人を見たように、彼らはジャンプして大喜びで叫んだ。それは彼の飛行機の翼とアレックスキッドとテイルスだった。ソニックは喜びの涙で彼の名前を呼ん尾に向かって走り、それらに飛びついて、彼をハグ。 "私はとても怖がっていた私は、私はあなたを失ったと思った！"彼はすすり泣きを通して言いました。彼はアレックスを見たように、しかし、彼は頭の中で彼を放った。しかし、彼はしかし、泣いて、リングの彼の指とアウトに火リングとソニックでこぶしを投げなかった火の玉が来た。それはバックで彼を打った。彼はパニックと火を消すために誰かのためにヘルプで叫んだ。 "、アレックスを参照してください？"テイルスはアレックスキッドを尋ねた。 "何、テイルス？" "これはとてもあなたに意味あることのためのソニックの罰です。"皆が笑った。ソニックの背中に火が結局ノー現れ背中の骨格が、焦げたスパイクで、バケツの水で消し止められた。

乗組員は、後で夜のレースへ向けてトラックであろう派手なカジノに向かった。彼らはトランジットバスでそこに着いた。つららの渓谷からカジノへの4時間のドライブの間に、アレックスキッドは、バスの窓の外を見た。彼はルーレットスタイルのジェットコースター、ビンゴジェットコースター、さらにはパチンコ高速道路を見た。彼は8歳の時、彼は彼の人生のイベントを思い出したように彼は、ジェットコースターを最も恐れていた：彼は、惑星の牡羊座に遊園地に行きましたそこにジェットコースターを見て、乗って行くことにしました。しかし、半ばに乗って、彼が病気になった、とストレート10分間、さらに乗車後、嘔吐を始めた。 "私はジェットコースターが嫌い理由だ。"彼らが通って運転したとして、アレックスは言った。間もなく、道路は主要道路がピンボールの高速道路になっても変化し始めました。 "、アレックスの準備をしなさい！"テイルスは自分の席から叫んだ。 "これは乗り心地のいずれかの地獄になるぜ！"アレックスは彼の心の低下を感じました。バスが高速道路に落ちたように、アレックスは前の座席に、後ろに彼の座席から落ちた。バスはピンボールのようにされ続けた、彼は延々と叫んで、上から下へ、ウィンドウからウィンドウに叩き付けられた。バスの運転手はとてもいらいらしていた。分で、アレックスは吐くから身を守るために傘を使用するバスドライバーを除いて、バスの中で皆で吐いて、彼はすべての座席、窓、上部と底部にスラミング保たとして嘔吐し始めた。

アレックスキッドは皆のように嘔吐し続けたが、運転手、バスの、ホテルに外に出た。嘔吐物で覆われてソニックは、怒りで彼の車で、彼に吐いために彼を叱ったと非難した。 "これはお前のせいだ、、アレックスを性交しなさい！"彼はほとんど彼に石を投げただけでなく、嘔吐物に覆わテイルスは、彼を止めた。 "ソニック、彼はジェットコースターが大嫌い！彼もでこぼこ道を憎む！" "あの、尾を信じていない！"ソニックは彼を押し込んだとホテルに突進した。 "あなたは再びアレックスの気持ちを傷つける！いい厄介払いをすると、バカ！"テイルスは叫びました。アレックスは嘔吐を止め、咳を始めました。彼らはホテルに着くと、彼らはカードに乗っている同じ番号を持つ自分の部屋を得た。テイルスは自分の部屋でソニックと一緒にアレックスキッドを差し出したが、彼は "No"、彼の説明だった "と残念なことに、私はソニックと滞在することはできません。彼は私にはあまりにもラフ行っているので、彼が私を打ちのめすだろうと述べたと私の名前呼んで！ " "...あなたは、親切な忠実な、素敵な、と応じているので、私はむしろ、あなたと一緒にいたい。"と、彼は、その後、テイルスに指を指され、一瞬のために一時停止し、彼に言われた唖然と、テイルスはそれ以上のスピーチで、彼の部屋に彼を取ることにした。

第5章

ソニックは彼の体の嘔吐をオフに洗浄、彼の部屋でシャワーを浴びました。彼はシャワーを終えたとして、彼はうらら、エイミーローズ、とガムとホットタブに向かった。 "ねえ、女性。"彼は彼らに歩み寄りとしてソニックは言った。 "私は泳ぎに行くだろうが、私はできません。" "うわあ、それはソニック、残念だ。"彼女はタオルを保有としてうららは言った。 "あなたはまだあなたが行うには、水泳のレッスンを受けてくれないか？"エイミーローズは言った。彼らはスピーカーが注意を言うのを聞いたとして、ANTENTION！チャオカップのセガオールスターレーサーPLEASEルーレット道路に来ることができました？ソニックは、彼の部屋に走った。 "行かなきゃ、女の子は私はレース後に戻ってきます！"ガム、エイミー、そしてうららは彼が実行見守った。 "私は右、ソニックのこのグランプリでは推測している？"ガムは述べています。 "彼が吐くようなにおいが私はなぜだろう？"うららは尋ねた。誰もが驚いて彼女を見た。

戻るテイルスの部屋の中で、アレックスキッドは、彼がその夜のレースで吐くかと心配しました。 "心配しないで、アレックス！私はあなたがそれを扱うことができると確信しています。"彼がシャワーに入ったままの状態で尾は彼を安心させた。彼はアレックスによってすべての彼の体の上に吐いていたので、彼はシャワーを抱えていた理由があった。彼のシャワーが終わった途端、テイルスは彼の飛行機とアレックスのオートバイとルーレットの道のトラックにアレックスを護衛した。ソニックを含む他のすべてのレーサーは、トラックに運転した。彼は亮、ビート、とボナンザブラザーズを見たように、彼は彼らに尋ねた、 "あなたはシャワーが付いていましたか？" 4は互いに顔を見合わせた。アナウンサーは10までカウントダウン開始。誰もが自分のエンジンをスタートしました。私はこれをやっている！アレックスキッドは彼の勇気を勢揃い、彼のエンジンを始動する、と思った。私は妹を救うためにこれをやっている！私は今、ここにこれをやっている！アナウンサーは "GO！"叫んだ、と誰もがジェットコースター風のスピードウェイに入りました。ビートは彼の車から飛び出し、彼のローラーブレードでスピードアップさせます。ボナンザブラザーズは彼を見て彼に爆弾を投げた。しかし、ビートはそれらをかわし、彼らはトラックのジェットコースターっぽい部分になったとして、自分の顔にペンキ缶を噴霧。アレックスキッドは、2位で、武器コンテナをつかんで内側に、彼は大きな爆弾を発見した。彼は第一の場所に爆弾、斑点ソニックを立ち上げ、それを爆破し、寒ソニックをノック。アレックスは喜びで笑った。彼はそれを使用している間、彼はレーサーの残りの部分に彼のPeticopterとショットミサイルを発射として熱を荷造り、第一の場所にズーム。 2周目に、彼は彼がこれまでまったく病気ではなかったことに安堵し、チャオカップはそれの価値があったと感じました。彼はすぐに亮葉月が出てくる見て、彼のように道路コーンを投げた。 Ryoはコーンにぶつかり、地面に顔フラット落ち。彼のオートバイはひどく損傷していた。アレックスキッドは、彼が第一の場所でラップ3を終えたとして彼自身が勝っ見ることができました。他のすべてのレーサーが来て、第二、第六位でフィニッシュ。テイルスはとても自信を持って、病気になっていないことのために彼を祝福した。彼は自分自身についての素晴らしい感じている間しかし、その瞬間、彼は突然胃が痛いと感じ、再び吐い始めた。すべてのレーサーが気絶してしまった。

その夜遅く、レーサーたちは一緒にいくつかの時間を過ごすためにカジノやゲームセンターに行きました。テイルスは、彼が2位に達し、彼は年内に落書きカップのためにやれることを感じたこと幸せだった。 "だから、アレックス、"テイルスは尋ねた。"はい？"アレックスは答えた。 "ほら、ソニックは最近、行き過ぎてしまった。彼は私たちの真の友情を放棄しているように感じています彼はおそらくいつか私と多分あなたを殺すために望んでいる。"アレックスはハングオンアーケードキャビネットのオートバイになりました。 "ああ、あなたはリングに入れたい？"テイルスは彼に気づいた。彼は彼に指輪を与え、彼は機械に入れてください。アレックスはそのアーケードゲームをプレイする楽しい時間を過ごしました。亮、ボナンザブラザーズ：モボとロボ、そしてビートはお互いの指輪やスプレー塗料缶を賭け、ルーレットを遊んでいた。 "これは、モボばかげている。私はそれが終了する呼び出しています！"ロボは退屈で述べている。 "まあ、我々はそれに対処するため、ロボリングを賭けています！"ビートは、ビールを飲んでルーレットダウンリングを投げ、 "私は愛の概念を勝つことができる！"と言った。 4ベットとプレーし続けた。

戻る牡羊座で、キングIgulは彼の車に乗ったと王室の城にオーバースピード。彼は、アレクシア王女の部屋に駆け寄っとアレクシアにいくつかの薬を与えた。彼女は薬を飲んだ。彼女はすぐに "ありがとう、兄貴Igulが！私はすでにはるかに良い感じ！"、病気が離れて行く感じ、キングIgulに感謝キングトールは部屋に入ってきて、彼の目に喜びを見ました。 "Igulは死からあなたを救出！" "私の病気なくなって、父親と一緒に、私は私の死のために王子アレックスキッドを責めることはできない！" "アレクシア、ありがとうございます、私は電話で彼を呼ぶことにします。"キングトールは彼女に言った、電話でダイヤルし始めました。

アレックスキッドは、同じゲームのアーケードのキャビネットの上にバーチャファイターをプレイしていた。彼は一度彼の携帯電話が鳴るのを聞いて、それを答えた。"もしもし？" "それは王子アレックスキッド。キングIgle、あなたの父親は、私です。" "牡羊座、お父さんに何か間違って戻って？" "まあ、プリンスUgleは病気のために死んでいる。"彼がこれを聞いてアレックスはショックを受けました。 "私はまだ悪いんだ？" "いや、アレックス。あなたはもう死を責めることはできません。" "アレクシア王女、お父さんはどうですか？" "プリンセスは、あなたが求めるかというと、私たちの長男が、キングIgul彼はアレクシアに薬を与えた。彼の手に特別な薬で、今日の私たちを訪問し、今では彼女の致命的なインフルエンザが消えた！"アレックスはほっとしました。 "だから、その手段·？" "右つまり、アレックス、私たちの娘の病気は、彼女がいつでもすぐにこの病気を取得することはありませんつまり、蒸発した！" "いやはや、お父さん、そんなにありがとう！私も、あまりにも、Igulにお父さんを信用を与える、OK？"アレックスキッドは電話を切ったとナックルズ、ソニックのライバルだった16歳の赤いハリモグラとトランプをして、尾に走った、と彼のナックルのスパイクを持っていた。テイルスはお互いを知っていく、ナックルズに彼を紹介した。"どうなったと思う！"テイルスとナックルズは驚いていました。 "それは、アレックスは何ですか？"アレックスは私の父は、ロイヤルファミリーの惑星牡羊座の王が、いくつかの良いニュースと悪いニュースで、ちょうど今、私の携帯電話で私を呼び、 "彼らに言われた。悪いニュースはプリンスUgle、私の兄弟の一人が死んでいるということですので、病気の私が知っていた場合にのみ... "アレックスは薄暗い感じ。 "良い ニュースは、アレックスは何ですか？"テイルスは尋ねた。 "良い ニュースは、しかし、私の一番上の兄、王Igulは、誰もが今すぐに牡羊座で行うのと同じ病気を持っているアレクシア王女、私の妹を治すために王室の城にいくつかの薬を持ってきたということです。彼女の病気がなくなって、だから意味-！ " "...彼女は死ぬことはないだろうか？"テイルスは尋ねた。 "正しい！私はUgleの死のせいにもしないよ。"アレックスはテイルスに彼の携帯電話を与え、アーケード、カジノを使い果たしました。"どこで、アレックスに行くんだい？"ナックルズは尋ねた。 "私はソニックの良いニュースと悪いニュースを伝えるためにホットタブに行くよ！"彼はできるだけ速くプールやホットタブに走った。

第6章

アレックスキッドは客室のホール、さらにはホテル内のプールの検索では朝食ルームを走り抜けた。彼はプール用のマップを見ました。彼は場所を見て、その同じ場所に駆け寄っ。アレックスは、プール、湖とほぼ同じ大きさだったことを見た。彼はソニックが入っていた熱い浴槽はプールの向こう側だったことを見た。アレックスは、プール内の深呼吸と鳩を取った。彼は8回連続で、水没と空気を切らして、プールを泳いで渡った。彼女はピンクとした以外は彼が最終的に、ソニックはガム、うらら、と彼のガールフレンド、エイミー·ローズ、14歳だったともハリネズミだったとおしゃべりを見つけ、ホットタブに着いた。 "ソニック？"アレックスは叫んだ。 "一体何、今、キッドが間違っている？"ソニックは短気で尋ねた。 "まあ、私はいくつかの良いニュースと悪いニュースがあります。悪いニュースは、私の兄王子Ugleが死んでいる、私は勝つつもりだということです、そして、私はチャオカップを買ってあげる。良いニュースは、そのアレクシア王女であり、私の妹は、硬化し、グランプリを失うことになることをされました。 "ソニックはうめいた。 "私はそれがあなたのために良いニュースだった言わなかった！"アレックスキッドは笑った。ソニックはそれを否定し、浴槽から出て、2は殴り合いを始めた。 2分間ストレート、彼らは顔に、最後の数秒でお互いを殴った、アレックスは肩でソニックをつかんで、アレックス自身のためのそれは "勝利"を宣言し、プールに彼を投げた。エイミーはすぐにショックを受けるようになり、うららを見て、ガム。彼らは彼が実際に水にソニック投げたことを見たとき、彼らは、彼らの目に涙を浮かべて、アレックスをにらみつけた。 "S-ソニックは、泳ぐことはできない！"エイミーは叫んだ。 "ホワッドあなたのためにそれをする？"自分自身のために気の毒、アレックスは、プールの中を見て、ソニックはプールの底で彼の息を止めて発見した。ソニックは泳ぐと私の助けを必要とすることはできません。彼は思った。私は何かを行う必要があります！アレックスキッドは、彼の勇気が勢揃い、ソニックを救うために必死、水の中に飛び込んだ。

アレックスキッドは一番下まで泳ぎ、底を調査し、自分の足で立っていた。彼はソニックはプールの底で、彼の息を止めて、そこに座って見ました。アレックスは彼に上に泳いで、彼を拾い、ジェスチャー "すべては大丈夫だろう"と彼と一緒に表面に泳いでなかった。 2は空気のためにあえぎ、水から出てきました。エイミー、うららとガムは喜びで見ていた。ソニックは、突然顔にアレックスをたたいた。アレックスは痛みを感じて言った、 "Owww ...傷つけること。" "それはグランプリ、キッドのすべてのレースに勝つための罰だ。"ソニックは彼に銃を向け、つぶやいた。 "ああ、ソニックに来て、私はちょうどあなたを救った！"アレックスはソニックはアレックスが彼を救出するためにやったことのために恩知らずだと思って、言った。 "ほら、私たちのチラシは、このカップのための最後の曲は、スタジオアミーゴ、惑星メビウスの南部に位置していると言う。あなたは私がそれを勝たせなければならない。" "もちろん、キッド。私の心はリングでお金を獲得するために教えてくれたので、私はカップを獲得した場合、私は欲張り過ぎることはない。"ソニックは答えた。テイルスとナックルズはその瞬間に急いだ。 "何が、ソニックが起こっているのか？"ナックルズは叫びました。 "アレックスキッド、何が起こっているの？"テイルスは叫びました。アレックスとソニックは、彼らがトラブルにあった気付いて、それらを見た。テイルスとナックルズはデュオに轢かれ続けた。 "ソニック、何か間違ってますか？"テイルスは尋ねた。 "地獄、いや、テイルス！アレックスキッドはここで殴り合い中にプールの水の中で私を殴った、と私は泳ぐことができない！" "それはうそだ！ソニックはそれは私が彼に良いニュースと悪いニュースを言っていた私にとっては朗報であったことを否定したため、殴り合いが起こった。"テイルスは、ソニックに嫌な顔を与え、彼のホテルの部屋にソニック歩いてナックルズに語った。 "ごめんなさい、ソニックしかし、それは私以外の誰にとっても良いニュースではありませんでした！"アレックスは失望に謝罪した。

アレックスは非常にソニックは良いニュースを否定していること、彼らは殴り合いに乗って泣き始めたことを怒っていた。テイルスは彼にひざまずき、それが起こったことを彼のせいではないと言った。 "それは、この永遠のようにアレックスができなくなります。元気。あなたは素晴らしいやっている！" "R-R-R ...本当に？"アレックスは彼のすすり泣きを通して言いました。彼は特定の人々が行うことができなかったことを実行する力を持っていたと感じました。彼はフィニッシュラインにそれを作るために勇気と自信が必要だったと感じました。 "あなたは本当に、尾をそれを意味する？"アレックスは言って、泣きやんだ。 "はい、アレックス。あなたは多くの人々が考えるものの多くを行っていることを行うことは不可能です。あなたは、泳いでオートバイを運転し、ミニヘリコプターを飛ばすことができますあなたは、強力な、勇敢な、と意気揚々と同様に、忠実であることだ"テイルスは一瞬一時停止し、その後でさえソニックは泳げない "と述べた。理由は、彼はとても速く走るし、彼自身の車を運転することができることにもかかわらず、そうしないと、どちらも勇気も強さを持っているということです。彼はまだ、しかし、あなたを嫌っている。 " "ええ、私は彼がそのように私に意地悪されている理由だと思う。"テイルスとアレックスは、そのホテルの部屋に歩き始めた。

一方、ソニックとナックルズは彼らのホテルの部屋に歩いて、話し始めた。 "ほら、ソニック？" "うん？" "あなたはアレックスキッドが1位に、あなたに次のレースを立ち上げないようにする必要がありますその場合は、あなたが勝つでしょう。それはとても重要だ。" "右、Knux。私はその雌犬は勝たせません！"テイルスとアレックスキッドはそれらによって歩いて、ソニックは何かがアレックスについて言う意味立ち聞きしていた。 "あなたはバカをクソ、アレックス、ソニックについて黙れ！"テイルスは、ソニックに叫んだ。彼らは自分の部屋になったと自分の歯を磨いた。 "次のレースはアレックス、南になります。レーサーが（私を含む）は、午前7時に起床し、スタジオアミーゴへ市内バスで行くことにしています。"テイルスはチラシを見ました。 "彼らは、あなたが勝った場合、あなたは即座にチャオカップで優勝"と言う。アレックスは自分を裸にしてベッドに入った。 "本当ですか？そして、私は、あまりにもたくさんのお金を獲得するために取得...私は願って..."アレックスは、彼の人々を救うためにチャオカップと賞金を獲得しようと必死だった。彼はレースのように、彼の生活の中で多くのことを行う力を持っていたことを知っていて、泳いで、そして彼のPeticopterを飛んで、彼はスタジオアミーゴで大丈夫だろうと感じました。

その夜、ボナンザブラザーズ：モボとロボは、カジノ、アーケード内に潜入。 "あなたは、このモボ、良いアイデアですか？"ロボは不安で尋ねた。 "リラックスして、それだけで戻って銀行からしばらくお金を盗むようなものになるだろう。"マザーは答えた。彼がこれを言ったように、彼は、お金を保存し、安全に駆け寄っ爆弾を取り出し、それを設定して、安全な、盗むmoneybagsと硬貨への開口部を爆破した。 "今度は、アーケード、ロボに行こう！"モボと呼ばれる。彼らは、アーケードセクションのメインデスクに渡って行って、moneybagsをつかんだ。

アレックスキッドは、寝ている間、それらを耳にし、 "ビッグバン"と "ドドーン"という音が鳴ります。アーケードやカジノでの危険があったことを知っていて、アレックスが、目が覚めた彼の服を持って、部屋から出て走って行き、カジノ、アーケード部屋へ駆け寄っ。そこに彼は、室内セーフティボックスからmoneybagsを取り出しロボとモボを見ました。彼は上からキックしようとしていたかのように、彼は、彼の足のうちのいずれかを使用して、空中に跳躍。彼はロボを対象としており、右から彼をノックアウトした。マザーは銃をつかんで、彼を撮影しようとしたが、アレックスは、空気中で跳躍し、彼は床に落ちること、腎臓の中で彼を蹴った。アレックスは、彼らが何かを盗んでいたことに気づいた、盗まれたお金を見つけた。彼はmoneybagsを拾い、カウンターと安全にそれらを戻す。彼は間もなくベッドに戻った。

翌朝、テイルスは彼の眠りから目を覚まして、すでに目を覚ましアレックスキッドを見て、80年代からの古いセガマスターシステムにスペースハリアーを演奏。アレックスは突然しっぽを見て、ゲームを一時停止し、彼に尋ねた、 "あなたたい秘密を知っていますか？"テイルスははっきり聞いて、答えた、 "それは大丈夫なら、は、はい..."ソニックは、その時点で彼の部屋で目が覚めたとアレックスとテイルスはアレックス、自身が、ホテル内のアーケードやカジノからお金を盗んボナンザブラザーズ、モボとロボを聞いて、それらを停止する方法について話して耳にした。 "私は時間の刻み目、テイルスにボナンザブラザーズを停止しました。それは私の秘密です。" "まあ、良いことだが、アレックス..." "そして、あなたは私が＃％$にモボを蹴って見ている必要があります！" "あなたは本当にしなかった？もしそうなら、私はあなたが非常に強いになったようだな..." "それはちょうど私がより強力だという証拠だ息子！""SHHH！ソニックは私達のドアの後ろに潜んでいることができることを言ってはいけない。"

ソニックはこれを聞いたように、彼はあなたはその権利を得た "、部屋の中に割り込まとアレックスとテイルス怒鳴ら！あなたよりクール過ぎて、私はキッド、高速かつクソ方法だし、あなたは何もたわごとだん！私は実際に私という嘘あなたを愛し、ホエール·ラグーンに落ちたときには尾によって救われたこと！それはすべてうそだ！それはすべてうそだ！ "

テイルスは、 "我々は、そのことについてソニックが表示されます。"、厳しく、彼の拳を立ち上がって、ソニックと語った彼がこれを言ったように、彼は顔にソニックで大きなパンチを投げ、彼を数回蹴った。 "これはとてもアレックスキッドに意味されているためです！これはビリー·ハッチャーを殺すためのものです！そして、これはアレックスが溺死からあなたを救うためにやったことを感謝されていないために！あなたは雌犬の意味、恩知らず、とberating息子である！"テイルスはこれを言って終わったように、彼は彼を叩き、停止、およびアレックスキッドは、腎臓の中で彼を蹴った。ソニックは立ち上がって、その瞬間に彼の部屋に退いた。 "あなたがスタジオに帰るまで待つだけアミーゴ！後悔するよ！"ソニックは彼の部屋のドアをバタン。アレックスはそうテイルスは完璧な戦闘移動を行うことができるかについてショックを受けました。彼はそれを蹴るとパンチ車を爆破することができると思った。彼は多くの人々が行うことができます何かをしているとできない！彼は私が好きだ！彼は思った。 "あなたは、尾を問わず多くの人々が、全くできないことができる何かを行うことができます！"アレックスは、次に尾を語った。 "私は実際にカンフー、アレックスを取った。" "あなたは{パンダカンフーパンダからPO}でそれをやった？" "私は言っていないよ！"

レーサーはすぐに朝食ルームで朝食に向かいました。アレックスキッドはダースのドーナツとパンと卵を持っていた、とテイルスはトーストとリンゴを持っていた。テイルスはあったが、疑い深くドーナツアレックスを見て、彼に言った "それは非常に健康的ではありません。" "それは私が行使されないようではありません、テイルス！私はあなたを確保する。"アレックスは答えた。 "私は主におにぎりを食べている。"彼はボナンザブラザーズがそれを作った場合に興味を持って、部屋を見渡した。彼は穀物とドーナツを食べ、お金を盗もうとする彼らの次の計画について話して、それらを発見しました。彼は叫んそれらに手を振って彼らを呼んで "ねえ、それは（私です！）Shellcoreマスターだ！"ブラザーズのロボは、彼のドーナツを置いて、彼に銃を向けた。アレックスはすぐに唖然とした。 "すごい迫力、すごい迫力！あなたは私に銃を向けないでなければならない！私は平和のうちに来て！"テイルスは神経質モボとロボの両方を見て、言った、 "あなたが、アレックスを殺そうとしている人の兄弟は何ですか...？"モボとロボが多く、椅子から立ち上がって、アレックスを縛り、ロボは彼の頭に銃を向けると、ロビーに彼を導いた。 "あなたは大きな間違いをしたようミスターは、それが見えます！"アレックスは、彼はボナンザブラザーズに人生を放棄しないだろうと信じて、ロボに言った、 "私は何があって、みんな、最後の曲をやろうとしないんだよ！だから、人質私を保持する必要はありません！" "アレックスCruddそれを忘れて、私たちはあなたではもういらない！" "それはアレックスキッドだ！"アレックスキッドは一瞬のために一時停止した後、彼は話を聞いた、 "私は人々を救うためにこれをやっている！"マザーは、これを聞いて "アレックスキッド、その後、非常にいいです。あなたは脇に置いてきた。"、アレックスからロープを切って、突然言ったとすぐにロボとオフ駆け出した。アレックスは、彼がスタジオアミーゴに到達するために銃で撃たれて通って行かなければならなかったと安堵した。彼はまだ自信を持っていたし、おそらく再び重荷を運ぶ必要がないだろう。レーサーは、スタジオアミーゴにバスに乗ると、アレックスは心配そうにチャオカップグランプリ最終戦を待たれていた。

第7章

ボード上のレーサーと市内バスは、カジノ風の街の外に移動し、レーサー '最後のレースが待っていた、南に向かいました。アレックスキッドは、彼が王室、彼の家族を除いて、すべての民にさよならを言わなければならないだろうと、upsettingly神経質に窓の外を見た、と。ソニックは、後部座席に、突然アレックス席に眠そうな爆弾を仕掛け、それが時間が長い眠りにアレックスを置いて、爆破した。 "甘い夢、キッド！"ソニックは貧弱に述べています。 "へぇ〜、あわや！"

アレックスキッドは、彼はグランプリの仕上げに宇宙のレースであったことを夢見ていた。夢の中で、アレックスを含め、すべてのレーサーが、自社のエンジンを始動した。 "Awright、レーサーは、Shellcoreマスターのための方法を作る！"アレックスは彼の夢の中で述べている。アナウンサーが叫んだときに "GO！"レーサーはいつものように、ひねりを加えたけど、ロケットやミサイルのようにズーム。ソニックを含むレーサーは、アレックスよりも速かった。エイコンとKE $ HAからの音楽に感染して自分の運転を破って、亮は彼に爆弾を投げた。ソニックは彼にミサイルを投げ、アレックスは病気から彼の人々を救うためにフィニッシュラインを作るために必死だった。しかし彼の魂は彼の体から出てくると、それは大きなトラックがフィニッシュラインからアレックスをブロックしたときに、悪夢に変身として、彼の夢はすぐに終了し、炎の中で燃えて、彼と彼のSupakoオートバイをひいて、アレックスの頭が血まみれになったと空に向かって行く。

1時間後、夢が終わった直後、アレックスキッドは彼の悪夢から恐怖で目が覚めた。テイルスは彼がそんなに心配怖がっていたかと思って、変なふうに、彼を見つめた。 "ソニックは、意地悪な人！あなたは私にそれらの眠そうな爆弾で悪夢を与えた！"アレックスはバスで彼の後部座席からソニック怒鳴ら。テイルスはその後彼と一緒に座ることにしましたし、ドライブが5時間以上かかるであろうことを彼に伝えた。アレックスは彼が彼のセガのゲームギアを取り出したことを退屈になり、（それは突然バッテリーの電力が不足しています。）しばらくの間、それを果たした。彼はその後、ソニックは彼がどこにいたよりも人気があったことを信じて、アーチーコミックソニックコミックを手にした。それはアーチーコミックは私は愛...性交ソニックは明らかにしなかったのは残念だ。彼はそれを読んだように、彼は思った。

4時間が経過した。それはすでに午後だった。彼はソニックはそれに勝つだろうと思って、チャオカップを獲得していないかもしれないと信じた未来は、アレックスのために荒涼としていました。テイルスはアレックスは彼がよかった限り、信頼し続けることができる誰かだった。彼はすべての人が死ぬ前に、アレックスは時間の問題でカップに勝つことができると信じていた。テイルスの母親が亡くなり、彼はわずか3歳の時、殴られ、45歳の父親は、彼はそれが彼の人生をより良いものにすることができる新しい家を探すために彼の家を出ることを余儀なくされた彼女を殺した酔った昏迷だった。それは、彼はその時点でバスに乗る時にアレックスに言ったことだった。

レーサーがついにはるか南で、アミーゴスタジオに到着したとき、彼らはそこサンバス、ルンバ、チャ·チャス、および他のメキシカンスタイルの曲を聞くことができました。彼らは突然、その時点でその音楽に合わせて踊るように続けた。しかし、警察は彼らの席に立っている間、バスダンスでレーサーを発見し、レーサーの一部を逮捕するために彼らの車の中で上に行きました。 "おい！ホルト、あなた！what do youの縮約形は不細工だと思うが、doinの '、dancinの'しばらく代役 'yerの席で？"彼らは南部訛りで、車の外に飾る彼らのマイクで叫んだ。彼らはバスで、路肩に停車し、バス停を作った。警察の男性がバスになった、と、その同じアクセントで、レーサーに言った、 "ダンシンこのバスになっているのは誰ですか？"亮とビートは彼らの手を上げた。

その瞬間、亮とビートの両方がそれらの警官に逮捕された、スタジオ·アミーゴ刑務所に追いやられた。 "本当にごめんなさい！" Ryoは刑務所で悲しみに謝罪した。 "それが今は遅すぎる、アジアの十代！今すぐセルで取得！"警察の男が叫んだ。 "あなたは私には人種差別主義者であるしている、あなたは、警察の人間ではないですか？"Ryoは不機嫌そうな口調で尋ねた。警察の男はビートに転じたと彼に言われた、 "あなたは、ビート、うーん、beinの 'li'lの東京のグラフィティ·アーティストのために何回も逮捕されている？" "しかし、先生、それは私の本性だ！Y'can'tは私からそれを奪う！それとも私のギャング！"に謝罪し、警察の人を教育破った。 "あなたが持っているギャング、私は聞いて...今はその神のいまいましい刑務所の独房の中に入る、 'は、これらの服を着る！"警察の男は彼らにいくつかのオレンジ色の服を与え、亮とビート神経質に衣類を見た。 "何がこれらの服でそれらの購入証明のthingiesでですか？"尋ねたビート。 "それは問題ではありません！ただセル内のget 'のemを"入れて！ "警察の男が叫んだ。 2（失格）レーサーは服を着て、自分の携帯に入った。警察の男が放った、タイトセルをロックして離れて突進した。 "素晴らしい。それは上出来だね。我々は今刑務所にいる。"亮は怒りでつぶやいた。 "さて、私たちは脱出しようとすることができます..."ビートは亮のアイデアを与えた。 "それは、働くビート。その試合 '申し訳ありません。" Ryoは信じられないといった様子で答えた。 "それは亮、仕事ってことですね！" "いや、それはないだろう！" 2が主張し始め、間もなく殴り合いになった。

レーストラックで、数分後、4レーサー（2は、それらが逮捕されたため失格とされた）サンバの音楽が再生される前にそのエンジンの準備ができました。 "頑張って、テイルス！私はあなたに最高の幸運を祈ります！"声が叫んだ。 "フィオナ！"テイルスも狐だった少女を呼んだ。それはフィオナ·フォックスだった。彼女は赤い髪と赤い毛皮、また10歳、ちょうど尾のような、さらには彼の愛興味を持つキツネだった。アレックスキッドはジャンケンで偉大なすべての時間を誘拐になっていたプリンセスローラ、という婚約者を持っていた。アレックスは、彼らが一点で愛、救助、そしてセックスをした当時のことを思い出した。彼はその後、テイルスに振り向いて彼に尋ねた、 "あなたとあなたのそのガールフレンドはセックスをしていましたか？私は一度、プリンセスローラ、私の婚約者とそれを持っていたので。"テイルスは、 "フィオナか？いいえ！もちろん！私たちはセックスをするには若すぎるじゃない。それはお互いにセックスをすることを許可されている17の下で、アレックス！ヌーン青年の法則です。"笑った"誰が、とにかくテイルスフィオナですか？" "彼女は私のガールフレンドの彼女は私と同い年、削ら、10です。"すぐにアナウンサーが3から1までカウントダウンし始めた。 "OK、テイルス！たった今チャットする時間がない！レッツレース！"アレックスキッドはテイルスに語った。彼のエンジンを始動すると、彼は静かに彼が惑星牡羊座の病気から彼の人々を救うためにチャオカップと賞金を獲得するだろうと神に祈った。最後に、アナウンサーが "GO！"叫んだとき、4レーサーは非常に高速に動作するようになった。ボナンザブラザーズはテイルスで爆弾を投げながらラップ3によって、アレックスキッド、スピードバンプをかわした。最後の爆弾が彼を投げた後にしかし、その後、彼の飛行機に火がつけられてしまった。聴衆はショックを受けました。テイルスは大声で助けを求めたためと煙の咳を始めました。 "テイルスは！私にあなたの手を貸して！"彼は救助にズームとしてアレックスがテイルスに叫んだ。彼は成功した彼の手をつかんで、飛行機から彼をつかんで後、彼のバイクに彼を置いた。 "私は、アレックス感謝すべきと思います。"彼は彼に言った。ソニックは、他の一方で、アレックスとテイルスの後ろにフルスピードでレースをしました。しかし、巨大なトラックがソニックに向かって、全速力でトラックの側面から来ていた。彼が減速し、車を止めようとしたが、失敗していた。トラックはソニックが地面に横たわって、火の上にそれを設定して、車に激突。アレックスは正常にテイルスと勝利したが、彼らは地上のソニック見たように、その後、観客は再びショックを受けました。聴衆の中に人の一人は9-1-1をダイヤルし、6分後、救急車が到着し、離れてソニック取った。

レーサーが始まったところアレックスキッドは彼の故郷の惑星で、その奇妙な病気から彼の人々を救うためにチャオカップと賞金を見ながら、後に病院に戻って、テイルスは、ソニック死から救うために神に祈った。すぐに、ソニックは意識を回復し始めた。 "私はあなたの腕と頭、ソニックを壊してしまった経験を参照してください。"テイルスは彼に言った。 "しかし、心配しないでください。あなたはすぐに良くなるよ。"アレックスは、ソニックのところに来て、彼はカジノ風の都市でホテルの奥にあるプールから溺死から彼を救うためにやったことに感謝されていないことをお詫びに彼に言った。 "私はあなたに意味されているため、残念ながらアレックスだけど..."ソニックは謝罪した。 "真実は...私は、私は悪回す作ら奇妙な悪魔のビタミンを食べました。"彼は真実を語った。 "あなたはそれはあなたが悪い回すでしょう知っていた場合にのみ、まあ、あなたはそれを持っていないでしょう。"テイルスはその後彼に告げた。間もなく、看護師は "ソニックと一緒に訪問キッズ、あなたの時間がアップしている。"入って来た彼女は彼らに言われたし、それらを部屋から出ました。

"まあ、私は新しい飛行機を取得するために再度私のリングを節約する必要がありますするつもりのように見えます。"テイルスは遠くに見えた。アレックスキッドはその後、彼の方を向いて、彼に尋ねた "ねえ、wannaは私の惑星に来？"テイルスは彼の申し出を受け入れ、彼らは牡羊座、アレックスの故郷の惑星に行ってきました。到着すると、アレックスの人々は非常に病気だった。アレックスとテイルスは、病気から守るために特殊なマスクをつけて、そしてすべての人々のための薬を買うためにその賞金を使った。それはそれを行うには週にそれらを取った。その後、最後の夜に、誰もが病気からの自由だった。 、寝る前に "テイルスねえ。多分、我々はいくつかのより多くの年の間に別の大会でグランプリを入力する必要があります。"アレックスキッドはテイルスに語った。 "もちろん！私は完全にあるんだよ！"テイルスはアレックスと合意した。翌朝、テイルスは再び惑星メビウスのために残っていた。彼は彼らが両方再びお互いを見ることができると信じていたとしてアレックスキッドはかなり動揺していませんでした。


End file.
